Beautiful Friend
by AnnabelleLee13194
Summary: She was so tired of being alone. She just wanted someone who didn't...leave her. WARNING: Character death, some sueness and an eventual crossover with LOTR hopefully .
1. Angsty man

A/N: This story is my baby. I combined my two obsessions and BAM got this. The crossover won't be for like 5 or so chapters however.

WARNING: Hints of sueism. However, making the character a Sue was essential to the story-so if you don't like it you can kiss my fat white ass.

She was so tired of being alone.

Exhausted you could say.

She tried to ignore the whispers.

_"Look it's __that__ Hikaru girl."_

_"Really?! I heard she's cursed, and that anyone who goes near her-"_

Like I said, she tried.

Putting a deaf ear to the whispers that surrounded her rare leaving of her home, Tomomi continued to shuffle down the gravel roads of Konoha heading towards the Lady Hokage's office.

After three years she had finally been found a new team.

Almost unwillingly Tomomi's light jade eyes clenched shut, her pale hands grasping the end of her tan wool jacket and hugging it close to her body as if to sheild herself from unwanted memories.

_'Takeshi-sensei...Yoshirou...Nanami...I'm sorry'_

Speeding up a bit, Tomomi tried to think on the brighter side.

_Maybe they won't hate me like everyone else here seems to. Maybe they won't know about my supposed "curse", and I'll just be the girl with the pink hair..._

_Maybe I won't be alone anymore._

Brown eyes flashed in annoyance as they took in the three men strewn about her office.

Raising a calloused finger to the bridge of her nose, Tsunade tried to relax the migraine forming in her head. Slamming her hands on to her desk, she suddenly shot up in her chair pointing a delicate red nail at the irrate 21 year-old, blonde, chunin(sp?).

"Damn it Uzumaki! I understand you feel you aren't ready for a 'Sakura replacment' as you said, but like it or not you three need a new teammate, and this girl needs a team!" She paused her angry rant and an almost sad look crossed her face as her body somewhat relaxed.

_'That poor child...'_

As if shaking out of a memory, Tsunade almost breathed out her next words.

"Please be kind, she's-" The Hokage was cut off by a gentle tapping on her office door.

Sighing, Tsunade gestured for the silver haired Jonin, Kakashi, to open the door for their new teammate. Almost hesitantly Kakashi moved from his slouched position on the far wall, brushing past a scowling Sasuke, and opened the door.

Hesitantly, Tomomi entered the room nervously brushing loose bits of hair back into their place in her long braid.

Purposely ignoring the shocked and angry looks of the men in the room, Tomomi stepped into the center of the room.

"Lady Hokage," She paused, shifting nervously while looking at the large busted woman behind her desk. "I came here because you said that..you had a new..team" She trailed off when she noticed the angry looks being directed at her. "..for..me-"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the enraged blonde burst.

"What the hell is this! This-this GIRL is supposed to be our new 'teammate', she can't be more than 15! That and she looks like-" He paused, a very faint glimmer of tears coming across his eyes, only to be quickly blinked away.

As soon as Naruto paused, the last Uchiha jumped in, his black eyes made even darker by rage and pain.

"Is this a joke!? I mean-" he was cut off by the 5th's angry cry of "ENOUGH!".

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I understand your confusion and anger but do NOT take it out on me or Tomomi. Kakashi, I ask that you remain as understanding as you seem to be now and Tomomi..."

She couldn't finish.

With a resigned sigh the 5th Hokage sat down and motioned for the occupants of her office to leave. Slowly the occupants trickled out; first Naruto who left in a huff, Sasuke next an aura of rage permeating the air, then Kakashi in a swirl of leaves carefully concealed pain in his eyes, until all but Tomomi remained.

As she turned to leave Tsunade called out to her, making her pause in the doorway.

"Tomomi-san! Please understand that those men lost someone dear to them _very_ recently. And they may not be very- ..kind to you". Tomomi nodded before finally leaving the room.

A breif pause stretched across the room as Tsunade stared at the picture of her late apprentice.

_'Sakura, why did you have to go and leave us all...'_

_'Nothing's been the same..._

_and I fear you harsh departure may be the end of this poor girl.'_

Well, the next chapter should be up soon. And seriously the only thing keeping me from updating is your reviews, so PLEASE review.

Oh, and i apologize for any speeling mistakes but I don't have a Beta yet so HELP ME! Tell me my mistakes in a kind way please!

_Name meanings (Bonus!):_

_Hikaru : Light/Radiance Tomomi: Beautiful friend_

_Takeshi: Warrior -sensei: Teacher_

_Yoshirou: Righteous son_

_Nanami: Seven Seas_

Again, **PLAESE REVIEW!!**


	2. Dandelions of DOOM!

A/N: Last chapter I got 33 hits! YES! (I like the number 3) So I'm like, "Hey, what the hell? I'll update- maybe _then_ I'll get reviews!" Glares at readers

#&#&()#!&(

Tomomi turned on a light as she glanced around the emptiness of her apartment. Today had not gone as well as she had (desperately) hoped, and she could tell without a doubt that her teammates either strongly disliked her- or hated her.

But she didn't know why.

'_I've never even __met__ those men before! What did I do?' _Tomomi pondered to herself as she walked further into the darkness of her room.

Notice how I said 'room', because her entire apartment was pretty much one room. She had a kitchen which only consisted of a refrigerator, and an old oven/stove. The 'kitchen' had no walls and connected straight into the living room/bedroom/dining room which was a pull out couch, coffee table, and a bunch of old scrolls/books.

And lots of pictures.

Slipping off her wool sweater, Tomomi paused and glanced sadly at an old picture sitting at the front of the many scattered across the coffee table.

She could remember clearly the day it was taken.

She had, had a family then.

Her wonderful, amazing mother Atsuko, with her lime green hair and silver eyes.

Her strong, kind father Takahiro, with his expressive blue eyes and wild yellow hair.

They had been so in love with each other.

And they had loved her.

She hadn't been _so_ alone.

But that was the past. _This_ was the present, and for now, the only thing she could do was wonder why she had such a horrid fate, contemplate her first day of training with her new team tomorrow, and sleep...

#))&#!#&()

Green eyes snapped open as Tomomi _finally_ woke up from her first peaceful slumber in a long time. Wincing at the harsh, pale light streaming through her window Tomomi's groggy eyes slowly came into focus and took in her small apartment.

Then they settled on her clock.

"Oh fuck a duck I'm late!" Tomomi cursed, hurriedly flipping the covers off her slim body and shuffling across the room, all the while tripping and stumbling over dirty clothes and old books.

When she finally made it across the room, she dropped to her knees and started throwing dirty clothes away from the large pile that had accumulated in the corner. Pausing, she picked up a gray shirt and held it up to her nose. She took a deep sniff of it, and wincing while sticking her tongue out flung it across the room.

"Sweet kami when is the last time I actually _washed_ my clothes!? That shirt smelt like a dog turd!" Tomomi mumbled to herself, still digging through the stinking-clothes-pile-of-doom. Finally, she found a clean white wife-beater and black caprice with a million pockets.

Throwing the clothes on, Tomomi huffed to herself while messily braiding her shoulder blade-length pink hair. "Thank kami I found something clean- I was contemplating going naked!" She paused. "Maybe _that_ would make them like me...".

Looking at the time again, Tomomi cursed before rushing to the door, grabbing her black nin-sandals, and weapons belt before hurrying to Team Kakashi's training grounds.

!#&())(&#!#&()!&

Blurs of orange and black clashed across Training ground 7 as Naruto and Sasuke fought, while Kakashi watched impassively against the base of a tree.

They didn't even seem to notice that Tomomi hadn't arrived yet.

Suddenly, all 3 ninjas tensed and paused in their actions (Kakashi was reading….. well you know), and each turned to the South, watching bemusedly as a giant blur of dust and "SWEET KAMI I'M LATE.." approached at an alarming speed, and buzzed straight passed them…

And into a rather large tree…

Twitching in pain, Tomomi extracted herself from the pile of toothpicks and shakily stood up facing her new team.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late, I accidentally slept in, and I couldn't find any clothes, and I tripped on a stray dog and…" She trailed off when she noticed that they had stopped listening. Sighing in disappointment, she warily crossed the field, dodging kunai, and slinked up next to Kakashi-sensei.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, umm, what should I-"She was cut off. "Go train…in the woods…out of sight" Kakashi cut in, completely monotone. "But-"She was silenced with a glare. "Go…train…_now_…" he seethed. "Yes sir". Tomomi sighed, drooping her shoulders and marching off into the woods.

_Same as usual then…_

#((&R#!&(&()&#&)

Glaring in defiance, Tomomi seethed as she faced her new greatest opponent..

For it was strong…

Tall….

And _evil _….

Oh yes, Tomomi's greatest rival _was_…

A tree…

You may laugh, but to her, this unmovable oak was the symbol of all evil as she beat it to a pulp, punching, kicking, and giving it all she had.

"I will…not…give up! I ….have to….get stronger!…can't be…_weak_..." She mumbled to herself, ignoring the growing number of splinters in her arms and legs.

In a rather graceless movement, her body went rigid and Tomomi sprawled out onto the mossy forest floor. Gasping in exhaustion and agony, she tiredly stares at the slowly fading light of the sky.

"_This is just like every other day…_

_I don't think I'll __ever__ get better at this rate…_

_And I'll never be able to find __that__ person…_

_The person who-"_

Grunting in frustration, Tomomi tugged at the grass under arms.

She expected them to rip, and make her hands dirty.

What she _didn't_ expect was for the grass to friggin' **explode** in her hands.

Staring in shock at the ash in her hands, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"**HOLY SHIT"**

And then she promptly passed out. From shock or exhaustion….

The world may never know….

R#!&(

You may think me a Mary-Sue…

But I think myself a MAD GENIUS!

Review please, oh and who can tell what trademarked catch phrase I used!

You _could_ flame me, but I'd use said flames to kill my evil dandelions of doom ™.


End file.
